Of Anger and Full Name
by ThoughtsxStories
Summary: Teddy never liked the sound of his full name on the lips of the angry veela. Or five times Victoire screamed Teddy's named angrily and one time not. Fluff.


**So this is the typical five times + 1. So there you go. Review, please?**

* * *

"Theodore Remus Lupin!" Screamed a five-year old Victoire. " Give me my doll back, _now._"

"Or what?" Seven-year old Teddy made the mistake to ask.

"Or that!" The little girl exclaimed before jumping on Teddy's right feet with all her strength.

The little boy screamed and dropped the doll he was previously holding over her head. He fell to the ground and cursed ("Bloody Merlin", "By Dumbledore's beard" and other things he had heard Ron said).

"It hurts Vic." He said holding back his tears. His feet was red and his big toe had double-sized.

"Well-" the little girl began with a -Teddy thought about the appropriate word for a while- _devilish _smile. "Next time, don't steal my doll. I got it from Aunt Gabrielle and she said those were rare."

"Whatever." He scoffed trying to sound detached when in reality he was hurt. He never knew a little girl could have that much strength. _He learnt that day to never mess with Victoire go the point she had to say his whole name. No, that was too hurtful._

_._

"Theodore Remus Lupin." Screamed a nine-year old Victoire. "How could you? How could you?"

Obviously, Teddy had forgotten his wish to not make her say his whole name that angrily. The girl standing in front of him looked like a dragon ready to attack (to death).

"Well, Vic-" He didn't even know why he was trying to explain himself to her because she clearly believed he was in the wrong when in fact, he wasn't.

"You don't "_Well, Vic_" me, Theodore!" She said. "There's no reason that can justify what you did." She stopped a second. There were tears in the nine-year old eyes.

"I'm sorry Vic but-" He tried to say.

"I wrote you every week." Her voice was breaking and the year were falling. "Every single week, Lupin." She took a breath. "And you?"

There was a silence and Teddy was scared to break it.

"I guess you were too busy spending your first year at Hogwarts. Great for you, I hope you loved it because it made you lose a friend, if you ever consider me like a friend."

"Vic, don't be stupid. You're my friend." She had a doubtful expression. "Like I was trying to say I wanted to write you letters but I'd rather write to you everyday so I made a journal."

Victoire looked intrigued.

"I wanted to give to you on your birthday but I figured it will be better to give it to you at the end of the school year. There you go."

Victoire looked at the journal, it had tone of letters, pictures, drawings, tips to survive first year and all. She blushed, feeling suddenly ashame of her little tantrum. Teddy was grinning, probably laughing of Victoire in his mind. She thanked him and walked away as fast as she could. Teddy realized that not only Victoire was scary when she was mad, she was also heart-breaking. _Plus, she had this was of saying his entire name as if it was a swear._

_._

"Theodore Remus Lupin" screamed a thirteen-year old Victoire to a tall fifteen-year old Teddy. "Leave him alone now!"

Teddy laughed in the face of the said "him". He was a bloke in Victoire's year and he was her boyfriend. He was tall, blonde, had a dirty mouth and a bloody nose now, thanks to Teddy.

"Great." Teddy said with a smile on his face. "Now you need your girlfriend to protect you."

The crowd, that had gathered around the fight, laughed. Victoire looked disappointed in her ex-best friend. Ironically, they had grew apart when Victoire had entered Hogwarts. They had stayed friends though, sometimes they'd speak but they were not as close as before.

"You're not funny at all, Theodore."

He rolled his eyes and let the boyfriend leave his tight grip.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right." The bloke said.

The crowd gasped, Teddy saw red. He was going to hit the boy again until he saw Victoire's look.

"Theadore Remus Lupin" She said as if it was a warning. "Be the mature one here, and leave."

Teddy growled.

"Victoire" He started angrily. "Tell your lovely boyfriend to watch what he says because next time you won't be there and there will be no one to stop me." He finished.

The boy shivered. He was scared. Really scared.

"Theodore Remus Lupin." She said once more. "That is not being the mature one." With that she sent him a cold glare before she left.

Later, she would slap her now ex-boyfriend. She will be profoundly deceive to have ever date someone who had the stupidity to insult Teddy's parent and say that they were not important in the war when in fact they had died at it and for a better whole.

_Later, Teddy will realized that his full name sound so damn scary in Victoire's mouth._ He will also realized that missed her. When he'll learnt that she broke up with the more than stupid boy he'll decided to repaired their friendship.

Later that year, they will become best friends again and she wouldn't say his whole name again before two years.

.

"Theodore Remus Lupin" screamed a fifteen-year old Victoire entering the boys dormitory.

"Well, hello to you too Victoire." The boy said with a smile on her face.

Victoire could have slapped Teddy right away if she wasn't paralysed by her view. She didn't know what she expected when she entered the room but she certainly did not expect a half-naked Teddy. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxer (that were terribly low, if you asked Victoire) and a grin. The veela had never realized that Teddy was so _well-defined_. He had abs, and biceps and...

"Earth to Victoire."

Teddy's hand waving in front of her made her came back to reality.

"I know I'm hot and all but what are you doing here?"

Victoire shook her head. She looked around and was relieved to see that Teddy's roommates were absent. When she remembered the reason of her entrance in the boy's room, she felt mad again.

"You know why I'm here Theodore Remus Lupin."

_She's angry. Shit._ Teddy thought.

"Not really." He pretended to be clueless.

"Yesterday, at the party." Victoire started hoping Teddy will cut her and confess. He did not. "You kissed me."

There's a silence broke by a laugh. Teddy's laugh.

"Indeed."

"What's your explanation?"_ Try to sound bossy, try to sound bossy._ Victoire repeated in her head.

Teddy smiled and got closer to his best friend which caused her to step back. After all, he was still half-naked and _breathtaking_.

"Well, yesterday, there was a very drunk Victoire." Victoire blushed while Teddy rubbed his thumb against her cheek playfully. "She was kind of fun but little bit crazy too."

"How?" Victoire asked a little bit afraid of what the answer will be.

"She kept asking me to kiss her. Complaining about not having a boyfriend and stuff." Victoire gulped and Teddy laughed.

"You shouldn't have. I was drunk, very drunk."

"You spent two hours asking me the same thing over and over again." Victoire was now as red ad the hair of her relatives.

"So you did it." She completed. "But, but, you didn't have to kiss me for that long."

Teddy smiled. "What can I say, you're a good kisser?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin!"

.

"Theodore Remus Lupin" screamed a newly graduated Victoire. "I will actually kill you if you do that."

"Wow. What a supportive girlfriend."

"Girlfriend doesn't mean that I actually have to agree with every stupid thing you do. You're nineteen, gosh! Be mature."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's my decision to make."

Victoire sighed. "Teddy." She started. "I will always support you when I feel like you're making the right decision but this time." She shook her head. "That's definitely a bad decision."

"You don't understand. Everybody has those big expectations and I just don't-"

"No, you stop this now. If this is a pity party, I'm out."

"My parents were good or something." Teddy continued as if he hadn't hear her. "They think I should be that good."

Victoire sighed. When it came to Teddy and his parents, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't pretend to understand how he felt because she didn't. She decided it will be better just to hug him. He laughed.

"You know, if you're trying to comfort me, I can think of a few better way to-"

"Teddy." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can be an amazing Auror."

"I don't know." He sighed. "I want to be one but I'm not sure I can be one."

"Well, as you would say, I _know_ you can be one. So you do not walk away from it."

"But-" Teddy started before being cut by his girlfriend's lips on his.

"You do not walk away from this." She said emphasizing on every word.

"Well, with those arguments, I can't see myself doing so."

She laughed before she kissed him again. Gosh he was lucky.

.

"Theodore Remus Lupin" said twenty-two-year old Victoire laughing. "Of course it's a yes."

The said Theodore felt relieved.

"Great, because I would have looked like a fool if you had say no."

Victoire laughed. "Shut up and kiss me now."

Lips on lips, arms around waist and around neck, smile on their face and pure happiness. That's how Victoire Marie Weasley will remember the big proposal by her soon to be husband _Theodore Remus Lupin_.

* * *

**So how was it? Like usual I didn't spell-check myself so there might be a few mistake. _Reviews, please?_**


End file.
